psychologywikiaorg-20200213-history
Psychology blogs
Introduction This is a list of Psychology related external Blogs. If you know of a Psychology Blog that is not listed here, please add it to the list, in Alphabetical Order. We are in the process of contacting these Blogs in order to tell the authors about the Psychology Wiki, in the hope that they will help to promote our cause. If the forum has been contacted this year, please write Done - (Date) next to its name on the list. A * Accessible Psychology http://accessiblepsychology.com * All About Forensic Psychology * A Blog Around the Clock * A Portrait of the Psych. to be As a Young Aspirant * April30th.org, blog home of Petar Sardelich MFT/PT/MAC * Autism Diva B * Beautiful Minds * Blog of Insanity * Body Mind and Net * Brainblog * BPS Research Digest Done Emailed Dr Christian Jarrett 31 July 2006 C * Cotopaxi - Volcano of Reverse Psychology * Careers In Psychology * Cat Psychology * Change Therapy * Cogn-IQ * Cognitive Daily - Done. Emailed Greta & Dave Munger 31 July 2006. * Cognitive Psychology and Philosophy * Collective Intelligence Blog * Controlled by Remote * Cool Psychology Blog * Critical Psychology D * Deception Blog * Developing Intelligence * Dr Dennis o'Grady - New Insights Communication * Dr Petra Boynton * Dr Deborah Serani * Dr Kathy's Blog * Dr Mark's Business Psychology Blog * Dr Todd Finnerty * Blog focusing on Dyadic Developmental Psychotherapy E * Education & Misc - Psychology Blog * Evolution Blog * Exploring Psychology Blog * Eye on Psych F Freudian Sip G * Good Therapy - Done 8/08 Dr. Becker-Weidman Talk 18:48, 16 August 2008 (UTC) * Gone Mental H * Health Psychology Blog * Ideas For a Better Humanity (psych/dark humor) * Independent thinking in a dependent world * Industrial Organizational Psychology Graduate School * Intelligence Blog] * Internet Time Blog * IQTE Blog I * In-Mind Magazine J *Just One More Ten Pence Piece - a blog of an Open University psychology student K L La Belette Rouge M * Masters in Psychology Guide * Myers Brigg Type Indicator Resource - by Don Oddy * Mental Nurse * Mind Hacks - Done Posted introduction about PsyWiki on 31st July 2006. * Mind Meditations * Mixing Memory - Done Emailed Chris 31 July 2006. * Musings on the psychology of society N * Neurotopia version 2.0 - Done. Emailed the 'Evil Monkey' 31 July 2006 O P * Philosophy Talk - Psychology * Psychologist's Blog * PoliPsych.com - Moral and Political Psychology Blog * Positive Psychology * Psyberspace - Done. Emailed Mr Logeman 31 July 2006. * Psysci - Psychology Blog * Psyblog - Psychology Blog - Done. Emailed author 31 July 2006. * PsyD Programs * Psychcentral - The Psychology of Weblogs * Psyched! - The Psychology of Emotions, Sexuality, Success, Fear of Death * PsychPundit * PsychNotes - Done. Emailed author 31 July 2006. * Psychology and Crime News * Psychology and more * Psychology Today - Bloggator * Psychology, Graduate School, Despair * PsychPerson * Pure Pedantry * Psychsplash.com - Done Emailed Gareth Furber 31 July 2006. R * Retrospectacle - A Neuroscience Blog - Done Emailed Shelley Batts on 17/08/06 * Rocks Unturned * Richard A MacKinnon - Chartered Occupational Psychologist in the UK S * Saicology - a bilingual blog about psicología * Shrink Rap * Shrinkette * Speranta Farca - Despre psihanaliza și educația copilului - Romanian blog on psychoanalysis and childhood * Spiritual Recovery * Staff Psychologist Done. Emailed William 31 July 2006. * Stranger Fruit T * The Frontal Cortex Done. Emailed Jonah Lehrer 31 July 2006 * The Last Psychiatrist * The Mouse Trap * The Psychology of Cyberspace Done. Dr Suler emailed 31 July 2006 * The Swamp - Science * The Szasz Blog * Thinking Clearly U * University of Glamorgan - Design Psychology V W * Work Psychology Arena Resources - Blogs * World of Psychology X Y Z External links *Blog index at Psychology Today Blogs